My life and my love
by BigTimePrincess
Summary: Love and life. Why does it have to be so hard. Jerry/oc


The Revelation

In OOC p.o.v

we were at my house, the gang and I, having our normal sleepover. The gang consist of eddie, milton, grace, julie, kim (my bff),jack (my brother), jerry, and me. Im sydney. Anywaywe were at my house and we were all gettin tired, so we went to bed. Then the nightmares started. They are always the same.

_My nightmare_

_I was in that same house, in that same room, where everything happened. He would show up. My dad. He is who i am afraid of he is who i am scared will come back and get me. He kills my mom and my grandma, and then abuses and rapes me for 12 hours straight. The he goes away and danny comes. My old boyfriend. The one who turned out to know my dad. The one who had a plan with him. The plan was to kill me and jack, but he got caught. Thankfully. He comes and rapes me somemore, calling me a hore and a slut and a dirty bitch that nobody will ever love._

**Jerrys p.o.v**

**I wake up to sydney screaming. She is saying " **_stop, stop! Dont hurt me, please! Please, danny, stop! Stoooop!"_** I woke everybody else up and I woke sydney up. She started crying in his arms. I loved her so much, it killed me to see her like this. Who is danny and wtf did he do to her.**

**Sydneys p.o.v**

**I feel somebody waking me up. So i cry in heir arms. I smell vannila. Jerry. I love jerry with all my heart and soul. Him holding me makes me feel safe. I stop crying and sit up. Everybody is looking at me with concern. Only jack and kim know about my dad and danny. Its about time i told everyone else. I look at them and say " you are probably worried about me and wondering what the fuck is going on. So i will tell you. When i was 7 years old my dad killed my mom. After that he started abusing me, sexually, emotionlly, and phisically. He did this for 5 years till he was caught raping me at age anyear ago by then he had killed my grandma as well cause she tryed to help me. When we was caught, we moved to north carolina with grandpa with grandpa. Then i met danny. At first he was nice but then he wasnt. It turns out he was in cohoots with my dad to torture me. The police found out and came to areast him. Then we moved here. I met you guys and thought my life will finally be happy, cause i met this guy who i fall in love with and i have this feeling he loves me back. But the the nightmares start, and i think they are mocking me. Like they are saying every man you meet it like your dad and danny. They will all hurt you and make you feel like nothing. The ironic thing is that i am nothing ". This whole time i am in jerrys arms and nobody has even breathed. I think they think of me ask weak and broken. But then i feel something wet on my shoulder. I look up to see jerry crying. Wait a minute, jerry never crys. Wtf did i just do.**

**Jerrys p.o.v**

**After hearing of all she went through, she seemed even stronger to me. Even more beautiful. And i fell even more in love with her. I started cyring when i realized what they did to this beautiful girl in my arms. They made her feel like nothing. Why cant she see she is everything to me. She looks up at me and sees i am crying. She looks like she is going to start freaking out so i say it.**

**Sydneys p.o.v**

**He sees me looking at me and says the one thing i have been wanting him to say since first met him. He looks at me and says ' i love you'.**

**Jerrys p.o.v**

**" I love you.', i say while she looks at me shocked, but i keep going," Sydney i have loved you since i first laid my eyes on you. You have always been the reason for me getting up in the morning, the reason i smile, the reason for my life to be happy. I smile everyday knowing i get to see you. You are not nothing. You are everything to me. If you dont love me back,i understand, but i want you to understand not every guy is like those assholes. I love you for you and nothing nor noboby can change my mind".**

**Sydneys p.o.v**

**After he said that to me i shocked the living hell out of him by kissing him. I broke away and said," jerry, i love you to. Always have, always will". He smiled and kissed me again. Then we heard he awwwwws. We look up to see jack and kim getting a lot of money from everybody else. " Wtf. Why are you guys getting money. Did you guys bet on us?", i asked. ' yes we did'. Jerry and i look at eachother and smile. I knew from that moment on life will be good. **


End file.
